


Royal takeovers

by Lust_Demon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fuck Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: Beating and degrading a giant dragon is the stupidest thing someone could ever fucking do. So how about we just rewrite all that bullshit?Starscream is given a giant beast to take care of, and while he's not exactly thrilled with the idea, it's not as though he can just tell his Master to take it back. So now he has a giant dragon that likes to think it's a lap cat/guard dog. He can probably work with this...
Relationships: Predaking/Starscream
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Royal takeovers

**Author's Note:**

> I will take the hammer and fix the canon. 
> 
> Fair warning, I never actually finished watching the Prime series, mainly because I got spoiled about what would happen in it and I said fuck it and stopped watching. I hate how Starscream got treated, and honestly a lot of the characters deserved a lot better. A while ago I started writing this on paper but then it got lost. More recently someone flickered my interest in PredaStar again, and one of my friends chimed in that they wished there were more fics on this site that had some healthy PredaStar relationships, not just rape. So I broke out the old idea and shined it up, and now I'm going at it again. This is eventually going to have sticky in it, and probably violence as well so if either of those isn't your thing I'd suggest the back button.
> 
> (Also, how in the heck does ST3V3 not have his own character tag already?)
> 
> This is likely going to be a fairly slow burn. If you want to see more please remember to leave a comment!

Starscream looked down at the great beast that was curled up outside of his hab suite. He had been told that he would have something ‘special’ waiting for him and had dreaded it the entire walk down the hall. Holding his injured arm close to himself, he frowned at the thing that Shockwave had created and shook his head a little bit. A ping from his Master told him that he was expected to train and take care of this thing. Part of him just wanted to pass it off to Knockout, or try to insist that Soundwave take it off his hands. But that would be what was expected of him.

Reaching out, he clicked the code to open the door to his hab suite and looked inside. And then looked down to the creature. This wasn’t going to work. Not with the size of that thing. Taking a deep vent, he shooed at it with his good hand.

“Come on, I can’t go anywhere with you being a great lump in my path.” 

To Starscream’s annoyance, the creature lifted its head up and started to sniff at his wounded arm. It opened up it’s mouth and the Seeker jumped back just as he saw a tongue extending from the dangerous looking maw. With his back pressed to a wall, he looked at the creature cautiously and tracked as it stood up, tilting its head in confusion. It made a confused noise and poked its nose towards him, tongue slowly slicking out again.

“Don’t you dare bite me, I need that arm.” Starscream warned angrily.

To his surprise, however, the tongue simply stroked along his arm to lap up the energon. The sound coming from the beast got louder and it’s huge bulk came closer to him, strange organic like wings spreading out from it’s body like a barrier between him and the rest of the corridor. Or possibly a cage if the thing wanted to eat him. He could feel his own wings hike up in response and the creature’s eyes tracked towards them. It took some doing to calm the rate of his spark’s twisting and turning and he slowly forced his wings into a more relaxed position. Venting slow and soft, he watched the tongue glide along his arm carefully and reached his good arm out so he could gingerly push the beast’s head down away from him.

“Slave to your instincts aren’t you?” He sighed and started to move towards his room. “Come on then. You’re going to help me move.”

The creature tilted it’s head again and he couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him. Just his luck that he would be saddled with this creature, but at least it wasn’t attempting to devour him when it smelled and tasted a tiny bit of energon. For that matter though, how much energon did it need to survive, and how much would he have to take out of his own rations in order to feed it? Because he seriously doubted that Megatron would give him anything extra.

Going into his hab suite, he started to gather up the things that he needed in a box. He could move all of his things a little at a time, but for now he wanted his emergency needs taken care of. The box was set on his hip once he had everything he could carry and some nesting supplies were tossed into another box that he pushed over to the creature that was waiting in the doorway. 

“Make yourself useful then. If you want a berth, you’re going to have to carry some of this.” Starscream rolled his optics and shooed the beast so it would take a few steps back. “Well at least you take direction better than the drones…”

Once he was in the hallway, the beast carefully used it’s maw to nab the box of berth supplies and waited for him to start walking.

“You can’t fit in there, and you can’t just stay on the floor out there.” He clucked his glossa, wings perking up a bit, subtly signaling that the creature should come after him.

He heard it walking behind him and made sure that his door was closed before he continued. All of the things that were important were right with him so he didn’t worry about anyone going into his hab suite and stealing things. If he was expected to give over rations, he’d have to work faster on the energon convertor that he’d been fixing for the past few months. One thing that he could be thankful for is that he could honestly work on this project. Before he hadn’t been able to touch the convertor’s parts because he kept getting called away by Megatron to do every little menial task the Master could think of. With the beast, however, he could claim that he was training and taking care of him and then use that time to work on the convertor instead. 

Hopefully his Master didn’t ask for copious updates on the beast’s moods and abilities.

He felt the beast’s nose on the small of his back and nearly jumped as a warm vent brushed down his spinal struts to his thighs. 

“I’m walking, don’t rush me.” Starscream rolled his optics but walked a little bit faster.

He had to find a fairly large room for the creature and himself now and he had a general idea of what he wanted. It wasn’t as though the ship was taken over with copious amounts of mechs anyways. The vehicons usually had shared quarters anyways, and there were some storage rooms that weren’t even used anymore because they didn’t have the supplies that they needed. Too many years at war meant that their supplies dwindled far too much for anyone’s liking. 

Passing through another corridor that bisected a section that led towards the medical wing, he saw Knockout from the corner of his optic. The cherry red mech looked surprised and actually started to walk over until the beast made himself known by coming up the corridor after him. The medic nearly choked on whatever snarky comment or question he had been about to say and Starscream did his best not to smirk when he saw him do an abrupt about face and walk back into the medbay, shutting the door after himself.

To be fair, if he had been in the others’ position, he probably would have done the same thing.

His wings hiked up a little higher, pride in his step making his hips sway a bit when he strutted down the hallway. He might have a lame arm, but he also had a giant beast. Now he just needed to figure out what to do with the thing.

By the time he reached a spare supply room that was empty enough that he could do something with it, his good arm was aching from holding the box and his bad arm felt like it was going to pop off at any moment. Putting the box down in one corner, he turned to see that the beast was standing in the doorway despite there being enough space for him to come in. Was it waiting for permission then? Starscream walked back to it and gently tugged at the box it was holding in its maw to take it away from the creature.

“Come on then. Get yourself used to this place, it’s going to be our room now.” Starscream took a few steps back and gestured to the empty space. “We’ll make it habitable soon enough, just… come in.”

The beast sniffed just inside the door and licked its maw, its steps slow and unsure as it padded into the room a few feet at a time. It swung its large head from side to side to inspect what they had to work with and churred quietly. It was such an odd sound that Starscream actually paused in taking out the bedding and looked over at the beast, letting out a soft laugh. The beast stopped when he laughed and moved closer, lifting its head once more and licking his wounded arm.

“Alright, alright, that needs to be taken care of.” Starscream sighed and watched it placidly, finding that he didn’t mind the soft licking as long as the beast wasn’t being overly insistent about it. 

Tossing the bedding into a heap for the moment, he moved over to the first box that he packed and found the supplies that he needed. He wasn’t going to go see Knockout for something like this. His arm hadn’t come off yet so he could still repair it himself. It certainly wouldn’t be as good a job as the vain medic could do for him, but it would be enough to get him through. Sitting down on a pillow, he turned off the pain receptors so he could start to work, adjusting the wires and soldering them back to a tight consistency. A few glances at the beast told him that it was curious about what he was doing, but wary enough of the tools he had in his hand that it wouldn’t try to come in closer. 

“I suppose I can’t very well call you ‘Beast’ now can I?” Starscream mused softly.

The creature huffed out an angry sound, making the Seeker glance up at it with a small smile. 

“I said that I -can’t-, so don’t bare your fangs at me. What can I call you though? Seeker little ones normally get a first name from their caretakers and then they create their own name later on, sometimes based around the name that their caretaker gave them, sometimes not. But you’re obviously too old for a child’s name.” Starscream found himself explaining quietly, pausing so he could blow a cool breath on his work so far and see how bad the weld scars were going to be. “You were created from the ancient fossils on Cybertron so you need something appropriately… old fashioned I think. I could always call you after one of the original thirteen Primes just to annoy Megatron.”

There was another annoyed snort from the beast and Starscream smiled, flexing his arm and then waving his fingers to test the connections.

“Oh, you don’t care for Primes? Can’t say as I blame you, honestly.”

He could hear soft footsteps and paused in his speaking, simply focusing on the work on his arm for the moment. His optics flicked up to the door and he did his best not to simply snarl when he saw that it was a vehicon peeking in on him. 

“Ah. ST3V3, correct?” Starscream stood up smoothly, his good hand putting down the tool he was working with so he could sweep up the empty box he’d put the bedding into. “Wonderful of you to come here and volunteer to help me.”

The vehicon nearly stumbled backwards from the attention and the Seeker all but purred, his hips shifting when he walked, wings bobbing down slowly and voice rumbling in a quiet tone.

“I need someone like you.” Starscream cooed, pushing the box into his arms. “I want you in my hab suite. Go pack up as much as you can and bring it back here. Got it?”

Steve looked from the box up to him again and pointed at himself anxiously.

“Yes, you, do you see any other big strong mecha around here?”

Steve slowly moved his weight to the side and started to lift a hand like he was going to point to the beast. Starscream, however, moved with him to block his view, frowning sternly at him. 

“I didn’t ask them, I asked you. Go bring back everything you can fit in there. And I’ll make sure to remember you in the future.” Starscream smiled at him warmly.

He could tell from the flex in Steve’s EM field that he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He couldn’t blame him, honestly. No one really wanted to be on Starscream’s radar for better or for worse. The vehicon’s shoulders sagged and he looked down at the empty box before nodding slowly and turning around to walk away.

“That ought to keep him busy for now.” Starscream shrugged his good shoulder and then moved over to the pillow again so he could finish up with his arm. “We can use him to take some of the excess shelving down and break it down for its’ metals once he comes back.”

The creature tilted it’s head and Starscream reached out casually, gently rubbing under it’s chin and gaining another delightful sound from it. Leaning down towards the creature, he cooed softly and grimaced when the long tongue flicked out to lick up his cheek.

“Ugh.. affection.” Starscream huffed and looked for a rag so he could wipe the moisture off his faceplates. “Come now, help me think of a name. What’s appropriate for a massive creature such as yourself?”

The beast tilted its head and slowly brought it’s wings up, spreading them across the expanse of the room in a frightening display. Starscreams’ eyes widened when the beast opened it’s maw as well to show off its’ fangs and his spark throbbed painfully in fear that it would simply jump on him at any moment. He was a veteran of this war, intelligent and fearsome in his own right, but this beast made him feel like a tiny bit of prey.

“Predator.” Starscream swallowed. “You’re a Predacon since you’re one of us.”

The creature looked contented almost and let its large wings settle back down, arching it’s back and sitting up tall, looking down at Starscream. Looking the creature over, he cautiously reached out a hand to lightly touch it’s chest area, feeling the vibration of the spark deep inside it and the heat of its frame enough that the Seeker was automatically thinking of the hottest days in the desert.

“A king? A Predaking.” Starscream smiled faintly and was quickly rewarded with the creatures head being pushed down to his lap. “Well if that doesn’t suit you, I don’t know what would. And I suppose that makes you perfect for me doesn’t it? A King of Predacons, a Prince of Vos. We’ll make a good team.”

When he said it like that, he could actually withstand the fact that he’d been saddled with this creature. When he considered the creature’s name, he found that he didn’t want anyone else to take it from him and try to claim any sort of credit.

“My Predaking.” Starscream murmured softly, continuing to gently stroke and rub under the creature’s chin. He smiled as he watched the creature’s eyes slowly closed in pleasure and bowed himself over the beast’s great head. “If you keep on showing off like that, you’re going to scare off bots.”

Predaking just grinned in response and let out a soft huff of a laugh. Maybe that was just what it wanted to do. Starscream’s hands lightly stroked up to the beast’s horns and squeezed the strong spikes. 

“Well I’m not going anywhere, so don’t you try that with me. You and I are going to stick together.” Starscream spoke quietly, his optics briefly flickering and dimming. “We’ll take care of one another.. Like a trine, but it’s just two of us.”

Predaking lifted its head up a bit, sniffing at Starscream when it heard this comment. Of course there was no way it could know what a trine was. A trine was specific to Seekers as far as Starscream knew. It was something special to be shared between three mecha who had taken a flight of promise together. 

He could feel his internals clenching up at the memories that swam to the surface and closed his optics, pressing his helm down against Predaking’s own. This great big beast was not a replacement for a trine, and if anyone tried to make any sort of comment to that affect, he would rip their throat out with his own talons.

Still, when he felt the long tongue swipe up against his cheek, a small smile quirked at his lips. It would never be his lost trine, could never take the place of the two sparks that he held dearest to him. But it could very well be the best weapon that he could wield, and it had been placed precisely in his lap. Meant as a punishment, obviously, but he could turn that around. As long as he didn’t end up doing something that would raise the beasts ire, he could use it to help him get rid of Megatron for good.


End file.
